The Malings Action
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Readers pasti tau siapa itu Lupin dan Kaitou Kid? Nah disini akan diceritakan kehidupan dan perjalanan seorang maling, yang bernama Kaitou Hisagi. Berhasilkah dia dalam mendapatkan barang-barang yang akan di curinya? RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**The Maling`s Action**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach sudah pasti punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Typo(s),Bahasa gado-gado(?),dan sebagainya**

**Genre :Humor!**

**Enjoy My fic!**

* * *

Readers pasti tau dong siapa itu Lupin? Ya dia adalah maling yang terkenal merupakan Rivalnya Holmes Aka sherlock Holmes. Dan Readers juga pasti tau siapa itu Kaitou Kid? Dia adalah pesulap atau bisa di bilang juga salah satu maling yang hobi merepotkan tim kepolisian, yang merupakan rivalnya Edogawa Conan aka Shinichi Kudo.

Tapi fic ini tidak membahas tentang ke dua pencuri itu. Tapi seorang pencuri yang berasal dari soul society. Seorang cowok dengan rambut raven dan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,yang merupakan fansnya Kaitou Kid dan Lupin tersebut. Dialah Kaitou Hisagi. Berbeda dengan kedua maling di atas, maling yang satu ini senang merepotkan seorang kakek bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai, yang umurnya sudah ribuan,atau bahkan jutaan tahun. Atau mungkin juga dia telah lahir di zaman Dinosaurus. Baik, kita biarkan si kakek dengan dinosaurusnya itu,dan kembali ke cerita.

Sebagai Pencuri yang baik hati,jujur,patuh pada orang tua,rajin menabung, dan penyayang binatang ini(Apa hubunganya?) dia selalu mengirimkan kartu undangan bahwa dia akan datang. Baik kan? Jadi dengan begitu para polisi bisa bersiap-siap dengan pengamanan super ketat. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga langsung berbicara to the point! Tidak seperti Kaitou Kid yang terkesan bertele-tele dan senang membuat bingung sekitarnya, dengan kalimat yang terlalu sulit untuk dicerna terutama bagi detektif bego seperti Kogoro Mouri itu(Dihajar Kogoro).

Dan juga saking baiknya dia mengantarkan suratnya sendiri pada orangnya loh! Maksud saya pada korban yang akan di rampoknya itu. Dan anehnya si korban malah,mempersilahkan dia masuk dan mengajak minum teh(walah... ). Seperti siang ini,dengan santai ia menuju ke rumah kakek Genryuusai untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut.

"Kek.. Kakek!" teriak Hisagi seperti cucu yang baru datang dari planet mars

"Oh,cucuku. Silahkan masuk,"kata Yamamoto mempersilahkan cucu(angkatnya) itu masuk

Lalu mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"tanya Yamamoto

"Jadi begini, Kek. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan surat ini,"kata Hisagi menyerahkan surat itu.

"O... jadi kau mau mencuri permata Ruby ku ya, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"tanya Yamamoto

"Kalau siang tidak asik Kek. Lebih asik kalau malam,"kata Hisagi

"Hm.. jam 11 ya, tapi apa kau tidak terlambat ke sekolah besok?"tanya Yamamoto

"Tenang saja Kek. Kakek tidak perlu hawatir, oya nanti malam telepon polisi yang banyaak ya,Kek,"kata Hisagi

"Tenang saja,kalau perlu polisi Internasional pun ku telepon. "kata Yamamoto

"Yay! Makasih Kek!" kata Hisagi

"Sama-sama,apa sih yang nggak buat cucuku yang imut dan manis ini. Tapi permatanya di balikin kan? Tuh permata warisan turun temurun loh,"kata Yamamoto

"Tenang saja Kek, permatanya akan kembali ke tempat semula. Jadi kakek tidak perlu hawatir,"kata Hisagi

"Nah, itu baru cucuku. Mengambil barang dan mengembalikanya di tempatnya,"kata Yamamoto bangga

"Ya sudah,aku pulang dulu ya,Kek. Mau siap-siap untuk nanti malam,"kata Hisagi pamit

"Ya baiklah, hati-hati ya,"kata Yamamoto

"Iya,kek. "kata Hisagi lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hm.. kenapa tidak kutangkap saja dari tadi?!"gerutu Yamamoto yang baru sadar

* * *

Malam Hari pukul 23.00

Entah bagaimana Hisagi sudah berhasil masuk ke ruangan penjagaan tersebut,dan malah ngopi bareng ketua dari kepolisian tersebut sambil makan kacang garuda dan nonton AC milan Vs Intermilan.

"Siapa yang bakalan menang ya?"tanya Hisagi

"AC Milan dong,"kata ketua polisi yang lebih di kenal dengan Renji Abarai

"Yakin bener kau Ren,kalau AC Milan kalah gimana?"tanya Hisagi

"Takdir,"kata Renji yang masih asik ngopi dan makan kacang sambil nonton sepak bola itu. Jika atasanya Kuchiki Byakuya tau,maka dia pasti sudah di pecat dan di mutilasi dengan senbonzakura. Tapi untungnya, dia tidak tau.

"Udah jam berapa Ren?"tanya Hisagi

"Jam 11 malam,"kata Renji

"Wah,gw cabut dulu ya. Mau maling permata Ruby dulu,"kata Hisagi lalu keluar

"Iya,hati-hati. Eh, tunggu dulu.. HWA! KAITOU HISAGI! "sorak Renji yang baru sadar dan langsung keluar mencari Hisagi yang sudah menghilang itu.

"Aduh,kemana dia?!"gerutu Renji lalu menelpon seluruh anak buahnya untuk menjaga permata Ruby tersebut.

Dengan langkah santai Hisagi melewati polisi tersebut. Karena nyasar ia pun bertanya.

"Pak, mau nanya nih,ruangan permata ruby dimana ya?" tanya Hisagi to the point

"O ruanganya,dari sini terus aja lalu pas ada persimpangan belok kiri. Nah disitu ruanganya,"kata Polisi itu

"Makasih ya Pak,"kata Hisagi lalu berlalu

"Iya sama-sam- HWA! Gawat! Kaitou Hisagi! "sorak Polisi itu lalu segera menyusul Hisagi.

Sementara itu Hisagi

"Wah,pakai Password lagi,"gerutu Hisagi

Setelah berpikir sejenak ia kembali bertanya pada salah satu komandan polisi yang bernama Marechiyo Omaeda.

"Ano.. Pak komandan Marechiyo,passwordnya apa ya?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"O itu. Masa kau tidak tau,passwordnya adalah RYUUJIN JAKKA,"kata Omaeda

"Makasih Pak Marechiyo,"kata Hisagi sambil memasukkan pasword itu lalu masuk ke dalam

"Sama-sam Loh... Astaga!Kaitou Hisagi!"kata Omaeda panik lalu segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hei! Jangan bergerak!"teriak Omaeda

"Aduh,tenang dulu. Hampir dapat ini.. "gerutu Hisagi yang berusaha membuka kotak permata tersebut

"Alah,buka itu saja lama! Sini,"kata Omaeda lalu (malah) memberikan permata yang harusnya ia lindungi itu.

"Yay! Makasih sudah membantu komandan –"

"Hei! Berhenti! "teriak Renji sambil menodongkan Zabimaru gunnya

"Eh, ketahuan ya?"tanya Hisagi dengan tampang Peace

"Cepat menyerah! Kau sudah terkepung!"teriak Renji lagi

"Wah,kalau menyerah kan gak seru,"kata Hisagi mengeluarkan Kazeshini Gunnya,lalu menembakkan pistol tersebut dan asap kabut mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Astaga doia kabur!"kata Omaeda

"Sial! Ayo cepat semuanya kejar!"teriak Renji

"Baik!"kata Polisi yang lain lalu mulai mengejar

Ahirnya mereka sampai di atap.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Hisagi!"kata Renji tersenyum puas

"Kau pikir begitu? Aku masih punya Kazeshini,dan assisten. "kata Hisagi sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Renji langsung kaget karena disana sudah ada helikopter.

"Sampai jumpa lagi,Renji,"kata Hisagi menembakkan Kazeshininya ke atas dan langsung naik ke atas

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"kata Renji menembakkan zabimarunya tapi sayang meleset.

"Hahahaha sampai jumpa lagi, Abarai Renji,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan helikopter tersebut.

"SIAL!"gerutu Renji

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Wah permataku kembali~~,"kata Yamamoto menari ballet,karena senang

"Dia memang menepati janji itu baru cucuku,"kata Yamamoto lagi.

Sementara itu di kepolisian

"Bagaimana caranya kalian tidak bisa menangkap maling itu!"hardik Byakuya sambil menodongkan Senbonzakura Gunnya

"Ampun.. Komandan maaf.. "kata Renji dan Omaeda

"Rasakan ini!" kata Byakuya menembakkan Senbonzakura gunnya

"HWA!"teriak Renji dan Omaeda berusaha menghindari tembakan Maut tersebut

~FIN OR TBC~

* * *

Author Note!

Kazeshini Gun, pistol yang digunakan Hisagi yang fungsinya 3 in 1. Bisa mengeluarkan asap,rantai untuk memanjat dan juga menembak. Praktis kan?

Zabimaru Gun,pistol yang digunakan Renji untuk menangkap target dengan rantai yang super panjang.

SenbonZakura Gun,pistol yang digunakan Byakuya dan bisa menembakkan ribuan bahkan jutaan peluru sekaligus.

* * *

"Yay! Saya balik lagi! Setelah Haitus tak jelas saya kembali dengan Fic gaje ini! Penasaran? Mau lanjut atau Fin ya? Jawab di reviewnya ya!"

"Don`t Forget to Review!"sorak Hisagi


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maling`s Action**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach sudah pasti punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Typo(s),Bahasa gado-gado(?),dan sebagainya**

**Genre :Humor!**

**Enjoy My fic!**

* * *

Karena keberhasilan dalam mencuri permata Ruby punya kakek Dinosaurus dan berhasil mengembalikanya tepat waktu,serta berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi maka mari kita berikan maling ini penghargaan yaitu seperangkat kain sarung dibayar kredit!(Dibankai Hisagi) Oke back to story

Pagi ini anehnya lagi, Kuchiki Byakuya yang terkenal dengan kestoicanya,kedisiplinanya,ketegasanya,dan kesadisanya mengirim surat ke rumah Kaitou Hisagi(kenapa gak tangkap langsung aja? Dasar bego!). Sehingga Hisagi yang baru saja bangun langsung ceno,dan menangis terharu,karena pertama kalinya mendapat undangan untuk mencuri! Atau lebih tepatnya tantangan.

"Wah... dari Komandan Bya! Hm... mencuri... Eh! Masa mencuri Pisang?! Emang gw monyet?! Byakuya sialan! "maki Hisagi kesal

Karena kesal,ia langsung ke kantor kepolisan,lalu menuju ke ruangan Byakuya dan masuk tanpa salam ataupun ketok pintu.

"BYAKUYA!" sorak Hisagi

Byakuya yang lagi makan kue kering hampir saja menelan kue kering beserta toplesnya karena kaget(lebay mode On)

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Byakuya

"Kau benar-benar deh,masa makan kue kering saat jam kerja!"maki Hisagi

"Ano.. ini maaf ya,"kata Byakuya yang (malah) minta maaf

"Dasar! Apa jadinya negara yang kita cintai ini kalau seperti ini? Wajar saja Hiroshima dan Nagasaki berhasil di Bom! Kalau petugas kepolisianya malah asik makan-makan di saat jam kerja!" maki Hisagi lagi

" Iya maa- Loh! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada maling seperti mu?!"kata Byakuya yang baru sadar

"Ya wajib itu,Btw masa lo nyuruh gw nyuri pisang sih?! Lo pikir gw Monkey? Atau saru gitu?! "maki Hisagi

"Bukan itu,yang jadi masalahnya gini, si Renji pernah cerita katanya lo pernah ikut lomba memanjat antar monyet Internasional,"kata Byakuya

"Grr... sialan lo Ren! Awas aja lo kalau ketemu! Gw bejek-bejek lo, habis itu gw blender-blender lalu gw cincang-cincang! Trus gw iris-iris trus gw jual ke restoran monyet!"maki Hisagi

Byakuya hanya cengo

"Jadi bagaimana? Tapi kalau menolak artinya kau memang tidak berkualitas sebagai maling,"kata Byakuya( sejak kapan Maling punya kualitas?)

"Baiklah kalau begitu,dengan mempertaruhkan harga diriku sebagai maling! Aku terima tantanganmu,"kata Hisagi (dan sejak kapan maling punya harga diri?)

"Nah jadi tolong kau curi pisang dari kebunya Snakey dan Chimpette,"kata Byakuya lagi

"Bukanya, mereka anak buahnya Renji?"tanya Hisagi cengo

"Begitulah.. "

"Kenapa tidak kau minta langsung Boke!" maki Hisagi

"Dimana harga diriku sebagai atasan jika meminta seperti itu,"kata Byakuya dengan tampang tanpa dosa

"Kuso... "maki Hisagi keki

Ahirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan sangat tidak iklas, Hisagi pun melakukan misi itu.

Malam hari pukul 23.00

Dengan mengendap-endap Hisagi masuk ke kebun pisang tersebut, namun pemandangan ini sempat membuat hero kita ini cengo+jawdrop. Bayngkan! Sebuah kebun seluas 69000 hektar di tanami Pisang,pisang,pisang dan Pisang!(Ya iyalah! Mereka kan sejenis monyet! Mana ada coba monyet nanam padi atau jagung?-Author di bankai Renji Cs)

"Wah,kalau kayak gini! Gw ambil sekarung pun gakkan ketahua-"

**PRITTT!PRANG! MEOW!GRRR!GUK-GUK!**

"What the pak?" kata Hisagi cengo dengan alaram gaje tersebut

"PERHATIAN!KOMPI SATU SIAP DI TEMPAT! KOMPI DUA KE KIRI,KOMPI TIGA KE KANAN!"

Hisagi semakin Jawdrop 'Emang upacara bendera?'

Maka dengan cuek dan Handal Hisagi memanjat pohon tersebut dengan mudah tiba-tiba

"HOLD IT!" sorak salah seorang anak kecil berambut merah, aka Snakey

"Apa?"tanya Hisagi dengan tampang Innocent

"Kau mau apa?!"tanya Snakey

"Aku mau maling,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"O maling, bilang dong! Ambil aja! Nih karungnya! Supaya lebih mudah,"kata Snakey dengan begonya malah memberikan sebuah karung

"Sankyuu!"kata Hisagi yang memulai aksinya tiba-tiba

"Snakey! Apa yang terjadi?"tanya seorang pria atau wanita? Dengan tampang monyet aka chimpette

"O itu, katanya dia mau maling,"kata Snakey dengan tampang Innocent

"O maling... Eh?! Apa! Maling?! Kenapa kau biarkan?!"maki Chimpette yang sadar

"Ya jadi gimana? Masa gw haru bilang 'WAW' gitu?"kata Snakey

"Aduh! Snakey bego! Lo mau kita dihabisi Renji!"maki chimpette

"Hwa! Woi! Berhenti!"sorak Snakey

"Apa?"tanya Hisagi yang masih asik mungut pisang-pisang tersebut,sambil dengar lagu ku bukan superstarnya Project Pop

"Kembaliin tuh pisang!"sorak Snakey

"Aho! Ini Banana! Bukan pisang!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya juga. Chim! Dia nyolong banana bukan pisang!" sorak Snakey kayak anak autis(dibankai Zabimaru)

"Bakayaro! Pisang itu dalam bahasa jepang dan Inggrisnya itu Banana!"maki chimpette lalu segera mengejar Hisagi

Sehingga terjadilah kejar-kejaran gaje di kebun Pisang tersebut.

Hisagi yang memang bakat atau keturunan Tarzan dengan mudah bergelayut dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Sedang Chimpette dengan susah mengejarnya(maklum Hisagi kan udah Senior hehehe), sedang Snakey? Dia asik menonton sambil makan kacang dua kelinci.

"Woi! Snakey! Bantuin gw bego!"maki chimpette

"Oke deh, Roar!Zabimaru!" kata snakey

Tiba-tiba Pisang maksud saya Zabimaru gun milik chimpette dan Snakey berubah menjadi Pisang! Maksud saya menjadi sebuah Shotgun! Dengan peluru biji pisang.

"Oke! Fire!" sorak mereka

Hisagi yang cengo segera sembunyi di belakang pohon pisang tersebut.

"Buset! Kaget gw, oke gw tidak akan kalah," kata Hisagi lalu mengeluarkan Kazeshini Gunnya. Dan mulai menembak.

Maka terjadilah perang seperti adegan di PointBlank. Masing-masing saling menembak,dan tanpa sadar,mereka menghancurkan kebun pisang milik Renji tersebut. Peperangan terus terjadi hingga pagi mulai datang.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Masing-masing pemain sudah kelelahan

"Hosh.. Baiklah.. sampai jumpa! Sayonara!" kata Hisagi lalu menembakkan Kazeshini Gun ke helikopter yang telah muncul,lalu pergi.

* * *

Di Helikopter

"Tumben lama bener, sedangkan mencuri Ruby aja gak selama ini,"kata seorang Pria dengan rambut hitam merah yang merupakan pilot dari helikopter tersebut.

"Bagaimana lagi,capek bego,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar bego.. "kata pilot itu sambil terkekeh

"Diam kau! Kazeshini! "maki Hisagi pada pilot tersebut

"Udah, ayo cepat antarkan pisang-pisang bego ini!" kata Kazeshini lagi

"Iya,"kata Hisagi

Lalu Hisagi setelah mengentarkan pisang-pisang tersebut kembali ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu di Kebun

"APA yang terjadi pada kebunku!" kata Renji Shock

Nelihat kebun pisangnya yang indah rata menjadi tanah,ayau lebih tepatnya lapangan Golf. Dan kemarahanya semakin memuncak saat melihat dua pegawainya Chimpette dan snakey yang tertidur pulas di kebun itu.

"HOI! WAKERO!"maki Renji sambil melempar mereka dengan pohon pisang

"Hwa! Re-Re-Re-Renji-sama!" sorak mereka lalu kabur

"Tunggu! Sialan lo!" maki Renji

Dan kejar-kejaran terus berlanjut.

Kuchiki Mansion

"Lalalalala pisangku sampai, Oh my sweet little yellow baby,"kata Byakuya sambil mengendong pisang-pisang tersebut sambil menari dansa.

Sedangkan anaknya Rukia hanya cengo melihat ayahnya yang mulai tidak waras itu. Senbonzakura hanya menahan malu karena punya tuan seperti itu. Sedang Ginrei hanya geleng-geleng dengan cucunya yang merupakan pecinta pisang ini. Sedang Hisana hanya menghela nafas melihat suaminya yang selingkuh dengan pisang-pisang tercinta itu.

* * *

**TBC**

Author Note

Zabimaru gun milik Chimpette dan Snakey mempunyai kekuatan super sehingga dalam beberapa kali tembakan bisa merobohkan sebuah pohon.

Boke sama dengan Baka aka Bego sama juga dengan Bakayaro

Kuso itu sama dengan Sial atau Damn

Wakero itu wake up hehehe

Dan pada cerita ini Zanpakutounya dalam bentuk Materialisasi. Jadi mereka membantu para majikan mereka.

"Yay! Chapter 2 Uptodate!"sorak Hikary

"Gila! Ngebut neh? Ceritanya?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Yep!begitulah,gw lagi berminatnya untuk membuat Fic gaje,"kata Hikary

"Dasar author stress!"kata Kaien

"Hm.. ada Review! Yang pertama dari Yuzuna Yukito alias Yuzu-Chan," kata Hikary

"Hisagi memang odong banget disini? Masa nyolong pake permisi?Dasar Boke!"kata Kaien

"Itu namanya Etika Inu! Emang si kakek kan baikkk banget sama akyu.. "kata Hisagi

"Kami-sama... kenapa Hisa bisa jadi banci gini?" kata Hikary dan Kaien cengo

"Hehehe! Ini mah super Millenium hahaha! Habisnya gak mungkinkan bawa samurai kemana-mana? Kan Repot bangetz,makasih udah mereview,"kata Hikary lagi

"Oke! Minna RnR pliss!" kata semuanya


	3. Chapter 3

**The Maling`s Action**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach sudah pasti punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Typo(s),Bahasa gado-gado(?),dan sebagainya**

**Genre :Humor!**

**Enjoy My fic!**

* * *

Setelah berhasil mencuri yellow baby aka Banana-chan dari kebun Renji, kini maling kita sibuk membaca novel(Lah, masa maling baca novel?). Hingga tiba-tiba saat tegang-tegangnya membaca

**Tit... Tit... Tit... DUAR! BLAR!**

Lantas maling kita ini langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya, dan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, ia harus rela menghantam dinginnya lantai.

"Ittai.. " gerutu maling kita, Kaitou Hisagi sambil meringis, karena jidatnya benjol akibat menghantam lantai

Lalu ia mengambil Hpnya,

"Haduh... maunya nih ringtone gw tuker aja deh," kata Hisagi sweatdrop. Lalu dengan cekatan ia membuka password di hpnya dan kembali cengo saat melihat pesan masuk

"Lah.. Byakuya lagi? Nggak puas juga nih mahluk makan pisang?!"  
gerutu Hisagi

From : Byakuya Sialan

Kaitou-san, aku mau minta tolong nih. Tolong cariin kelinci aku, warnanya putih kayak salju, namanya Chappy. Makasih

"Lah.. nih Byakuya bego ngapain lagi sih!" kata Hisagi mencak-mencak di ruangannya. Kazeshini yang lagi nonton berita sambil minum kopi jahe, hanya geleng-geleng dengan ketidak warasan majikannya ini.

"Lo kenapa Hisagi? Pagi-pagi udah mencak-mencak gitu. Ini suasana Tahun baru bro," kata Kazeshini lagi

"Tahun Baru sih tahun Baru, masa gw Kaitou Hisagi, pencuri Internasional ini harus mencari seeekor kelinci?" kata Hisagi keki

"Hah? Kelinci? Wahahahaha! Wah, hancur tuh, Reputasi! Sejak kapan lo jadi petugas pecinta hewan gitu?" kata Kazeshini ketawa ngakak

"Diam lo! Bakemono! " gerutu Hisagi

"Memangnya siapa yang nyuruh?" tanya Kazeshini

"Itu si Byakuya sialan itu!" kata Hisagi

"Bagusnya lo temuin dulu deh!" kata Kazeshini

"Iya juga, ya udah gw pergi dulu!" kata Hisagi langsung pergi

Kazeshini hanya menahan tawa, dengan request tak bermutu tersebut.

"Emang disini Poet Society?" kata Kazeshini sweatdrop

Hisagi telah sampai di kantor kepolisian, dengan santai ia masuk ke tempat itu tiba-tiba.

"Hisagi!"

"Renji? Ada apa?" tanya Hisagi

"Pisang gw ngilang,His. Ngilang," kata Renji sambil nangis gaje

"Sabar ya,Bon. Udah lo tanam aja lagi," kata Hisagi tanpa merasa bersalah

"Iya,His. Makasih sarannya," kata Renji yang(malah) berterimakasih itu

"Ya udah, gw ke ruangan Byakuya dulu deh," kata Hisagi lalu pergi

"Eh, ya. Hati-hati," kata Renji

Sekali lagi, tanpa mengucapkan salam, atau ngetuk pintu ia langsung masuk. Niatnya untuk memaki-maki Komandan itu langsung hilang saat melihat orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Loh.. kau.. "kata Hisagi kaget saat melihat seorang wanita berambut raven hitam pendek dengan model Bob, serta seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan memakai kimono

"Kau datang juga Kaitou," kata wanita berambut bob yang diketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki, anak dari komandan Byakuya sialan itu.

"Jadi kau yang ngirim pesan ini?" tanya Hisagi

"Iya. Kata ayah kau serba bisa," kata Rukia lagi

'Sialan lo Kuya! Liat aja kalau ketemu tak sobek-sobek!' maki Hisagi dalam hati

"Ehem! Tapi maaf aku ini Legendari thief bukan **Detektif**," kata Hisagi penuh penekanan di ahir kalimat

"Bukannya sama saja, Ayolah ku mohon. Jika berhasil aku akan memberikan Saffire," kata Rukia lagi

"Eh.. serius?" tanya Hisagi yang kaget

"Serius dong," kata Rukia lagi

"Baiklah, jadi chappymu ini, dimana kau melihatnya terahir kali?" tanya Hisagi sok berwibawa karena akan mendapatkan batu tersebut(Dasar mata duitan-Dihajar Hisagi)

"Kemarin,aku melihatnya masih di kandang. Tapi pagi ini dia mengilang," kata Rukia lagi

"Hm.. baiklah. Ayo ke Kuchiki Mansion," kata Hisagi

"Iya."

Lalu mereka menuju ke Kuchiki Mansion

"Buset!" kata Hisagi cengo saat melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan kelinci di halaman belakang tersebut.

'Gimana cara gw nyari tuh kelinci sialan? Bukannya sama aja? Kalau Cuma kehilangan satu juga nggak ada masalah kan?' gumam Hisagi sambil bersweatdrop ria memandang ribuan mahluk putih berkeliaran kesana kemari bagaikan salju di musim dingin.

"Chappy itu warnanya putih kayak salju, matanya coklat. Lalu telinganya panjang," kata Rukia

'Bukannya semua kelinci telinganya panjang? Dan yang jadi masalah semuanya putih kan? Masa harus gw periksa satu-satu?' kata Hisagi lagi-lagi dalam hati

Tiba-tiba ada seekor kelinci putih dengan pita biru menghampiri mereka

"Ah, Yuki-chan," kata Rukia memeluk kelinci tersebut

'Hah.. mungkin setelah kasus ini gw nggak mau melihat kelinci dulu deh,' gumam Hisagi

Lalu dimulailah pencarian kelinci-kelinci tersebut.

'gila kenapa yang ini matanya warna hijau? Kenapa yang itu warna ungu? Lah yang ini warna kuning? Ini kelinci percobaan labor atau di kasih softlens sih?' gerutu Hisagi saat memperhatikan kelinci tersebut satu-satu

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seekor kelinci yang mempunyai mata bewarna cokelat.

"Itu dia," kata Hisagi

Saat akan menangkap kelinci itu tiba-tiba kelinci itu berlari.

"Woi! Tunggu!"

Ahirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran anatara Phantom thief kita dengan seekor kelinci.

'Sial! Kalau saja nggak tugas, udah gw tembak pake Kazeshini deh!' maki Hisagi keki sambil berusaha untuk menangkap kelinci yang malah melompat melewati batu sungai

"Eh.. Hwa!" Sukses Hisagi terjatuh ke kolam.

"Kuso!" maki Hisagi lalu kembali mengejar kelinci sialan tersebut.

"Hhh.. cukup! Kazeshini!" kata Hisagi menembak kazeshini versi pengait untuk menangkap kelinci tersebut. Tapi dengan lincah kelinci tersebut menghindar dari jangkar kaitan tersebut, sehingga Hisagi semakin emosi.

"Sial!Sial!Sial!" maki Hisagi sambil menembakkan Kazeshini gunnya secara membabi buta

Bisa di lihat banyak ukiran-ukiran indah dan menawan di pohon kesayangan sakura Byakuya, yang baru 8 tahun yang lalu ditanamnya.

"Gotcha!" sorak Hisagi saat ia berhasil menangkap kelinci tersebut dengan pokeball eh, maksudnya dengan Kazeshini gunnya hehehe.

Lalu ia segera menghampiri Kuchiki Rukia,dan memberikan kelinci tersebut.

"Hei!Kuchiki, ini rabbite-nya," kata Hisagi sambil menggotong kelinci tersebut dengan jaring yang nyolong entah dimana.

"Wah, makasih. Eh, kog ada ukirannya?" tanya Rukia bingung

"O.. anu.. itu.. etto.. maksudnya itu service tambahan hehehe," kata Hisagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"O gitu... oya ayo ikut aku," kata Rukia lagi setelah memasukkan Chappy ke kandang.

'Yes! Ahirnya! Safir,bro! Saffir!" sorak Hisagi dalam hati

"Nih," kata Rukia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan

'Hah? Gede banget? Wah... jadi nggak sabar!' Kata Hisagi antusias masih dalam hati. Seorang pencuri masih harus menjaga wibawanya.

Setelah menerima Saffir tersebut Hisagi segera pulang dengan sorak sorai gaje.

"Kaze!woi! Liat! Gue dapat batu Safir!" sorak Hisagi

"Hah? Nyolong dimana?" tanya Kazeshini bingung

"Ini dikasih bro!" kata Hisagi yang sudah berhappy-happy ria untuk membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Hah? Masa?" kata Kazeshini nggak percaya

"Serius bro!" kata Hisagi yang sudah berkaca-kaca untuk membuka bungkusan tersebut

"Gimana kalau palsu?" tanya Kazeshini lagi

"Nggak mungkin deh!" kata Hisagi yang sudah membuka bagian atasnya

"Hm... nggak yakin gw kalau itu asli," kata Kazeshini lagi

"Hm.. kog berbulu ya?" kata Hisagi bingung

"Hah? Mungkin itu tempatnya," kata Kazeshini

"Hm.. iya juga, loh Adoh!" kata Hisagi meringis

"Lo kenapa lagi?" tanya Kazeshini

"Aduh.. bisa ngigit bro," kata Hisagi

"Hah? Maksud lo?" tanya Kazeshini makin bingung

'Baru denger gw ada batu yang bisa menggigit? Ah, mungkin ada trapnya tuh,' kata Kazeshini dalam hati

"Udah, lo buka aja langsung," kata Kazeshini

"Iya.. " kata Hisagi langsung membuka bungkusannya.

Dan ternyata isinya adalah

"Hwa!" sorak Hisagi shock

"Hwahahahaha!" sedang Kazeshini langsung ketawa ngakak,sampai guling-guling melihat isi bungkusan yang katanya safir itu

Penasaran? Isi bungkusan itu adalah seekor kelinci putih, dengan pita biru, yang bernama Saffir.

"Lah.. masa malah kelinci?!" kata Hisagi cengo

"Gw bilang juga apa?! Hahahaha," kata Kazeshini masih ketawa ngakak karena isi bungkusan tak jelas itu.

"Hadoh! Masa Phantom thief melihara kelinci sih?! Apa kata dunia ntar," gerutu Hisagi sambil mencak-mencak

"Udah ganti aja jadi Cute Thief hahahahaha!" kata Kazeshini makin ketawa ngakak

"Sialan lo, Kazeshini!" maki Hisagi keki

Sementara itu di Kuchiki Mansion

Byakuya baru saja pulang dari patrolinya,dan langsung ke taman untuk melihat pohonnya.

"Ada apa ini?!" kata Byakuya shock melihat banyak ukiran pada pohon sakura tercintanya itu. Dari atas hingga ke bawah terus dipandanginya.

"Maling sialan!" Maki Byakuya

"Tou-san ada apa?" tanya Rukia

"Ini gara-gara maling itu, lihat pohon kesayanganku jadi begini!" kata Byakuya mencak-mencak

"Wah! Keren! Dia berbakat ya,yah," kata Rukia saat melihat ukiran wajah byakuya di pohon tersebut. "Mirip dengan tou-san yah," kata Rukia lagi

Byakuya hanya menangis dalam hati meratapi nasib pohon sakura kesayangannya itu.

TBC

"Yay! saya balik lagi! dengan fic yang udah lama nganggur, Hehehe Makasih buat yang udah review and read. Mind to RnR again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Maling`s Action**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach sudah pasti punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Typo(s),Bahasa gado-gado(?),dan sebagainya**

**Genre :Humor!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung bersinar dan matahari berkicau. Eh, kebalik. Yang pastinya pagi yang indah dan-

"GYA! BAKA USAGI!" sorak seseorang dengan suara falles yang mengalahkan Iwan Falls(lah?)

Kazeshini yang lagi nonton itu hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan majikan begonya yang selalu menyambut pagi dengan kata-kata puitis nan indah dan menohok hati itu.

"Ada apa lagi sih, Hisa- Bwahahaha!" Kazeshini langsung ketawa ngakak liat Hisagi yang main kejar-kejaran dengan kelinci bernama Saffire yang senang membawa pistolnya kesana kemari, sehingga membuat Hisagi repot nggak ketulungan.

"Woi! Kaze!Lo nolongin gue napa! Dari pada ketawa-ketawa gitu!" sorak Hisagi keki.

"Gommen, tapi gue bukan pengurus Usagi," ujar Kazeshini dengan nada cool yang membuat Hisagi ingin langsung mencicang partner begonya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya Hisagi berhasil mendapatkan pistolnya itu.

**Duar!Duar!Blar!**

"Buset!" ujar Kazeshini yang segera melompat sejauh 1000 meter.

"Ah, ada pesan. Hah, napa dari si Byakuya odong ini lagi sih!" sorak Hisagi frustasi seraya mencak-mencak.

"Aneh ya, ada maling yang akrab dengan polisi," ujar Kazeshini lagi.

"Hm… Kaitou, ku tantang kau untuk mencuri permata Amethys yand dijaga oleh seorang polisi baru. Kalau bisa akan ku berikan batu berlian, Hie! Berlian!" sorak Hisagi lagi.

"Loe yakin?Ntar malah salah lagi," ujar Kazeshini lagi.

"Tenang aja, si Kuya itu kan orang Rich. Jadi tenang aja," ujar Hisagi lalu mulai bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Malam hari 23. 00

Jangan tanya kenapa pencurian harus dilakukan malam-malam, krena kalau siang pasti kelihatan.

"Baiklah, good luck, gue tunggu di atas," ujar Kazeshini.

"Oke!"ujar Hisagi lalu tuirun dari helikopter dan mendarat di atap gedung kepolisian tersebut. Lalu bagaikan proffesional ia mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Setelah mengendap-endap dia sampai di depan pintu yang menyimpan harta karun tersebut.

Dengan santai ia membuka pintu itu dan-

"Sudah ku duga kau akan datang!Kaitou Hisagi!" ujar seorang pria botak yang mirip dengan biksu itu.

"Mau Yakiniku?Enak loh?" ujar Hisagi yang malah piknik di hadapan sang pria tersebut.

"Woi! Terlalu! Flare! Houzukimaru!" Sebuah pistol seperti Machine gun segera muncul di tangan pria tersebut.

"Aku Madarame Ikkaku, Kepolisian yang selalu berhasil menangkap maling!" ujar Ikkakku.

"Oh gitu, nggak pernah dengar tuh," ujar Hisagi cuek.

"Rasakan ini! Flare!" Ujar Ikkakku seraya menembakkan peluru dari machine gunnya yang bisa dibilang cepat.

"Buset!" ujar Hisagi yang menghindar dengan melompat dan menunduk dari serangan si pria tersebut. Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan Kazeshininya dan mulai menambak balik. Sehingga terjadilah saling tembak menembak di ruangan itu, membuat beberapa atau bahkan seluruh permukaan dinding langsung berhiaskan peluru dari kedua pihak. Adegan temabk menembak terus berlanjut hingga, tiba-tiba tembakan Hisagi meleset ke arah rak buku di ruangan itu.

"Hahaha, akulah pemenang- Duak!"

Ikkaku langsung tepar setelah terimpit oleh buku-buku yang jatuh akibat peluru nyasar Hisagi tersebut. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan Lucky shoot.

Sebagai maling yang baik(emang ada?), Hisagi pun membantu Ikkaku untuk keluar dari timbunan buku-buku tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Ikkaku lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ntar kalau elo koid. Kan nggak ada lagi yang bisa gue ajak perang seru-seruan kayak gini," ujar Hisagi seraya menatap dinding yang telah bocor itu. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil permata Amethys tersebut.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Ikkakku," ujar Hisagi dengan pose sok cool dan berjalan keluar lalu menghilang.

"Lain kali kau tidak akan lolos, Kaitou Hisagi!" ujar Ikkakku lagi.

.

.

.

Di luar

"Adoh… " Kepala Hisagi harus benjol karena dia keluar dari pintu yang salah alias Jendela. Memalukan memang, kalau maling jatuh dari jendela, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini bukan kemauan siapa-siapa juga. Lalu ia kembali menggunakan Kazeshini gunnya untuk memanjat ke atap.

"Gyahahahaha! Loe kanapa?!" tanya Kazeshini seraya ketawa ngakak melihat kepalah Hisagi yang benjol segede bola kasti itu.

"Kepleset dari jendela sialan," ujar Hisagi.

"Hadoh… nggak elit amat sih, masa Legendary thief kepleset? Apa kata dunia ntar?!" ujar Kazeshini seraya ketawa ngakak.

"Diam lo!" ujar Hisagi seraya mengirim deathglare mautnya.

Ahirnya mereka kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Kau berhasil,Hisagi. Aku bangga padamu," ujar Byakuya(lah? Mana ada polisi yang bangga terhadap maling?)

"Tentu saja, jadi mana bayarannya?" ujar Hisagi.

"Mana dulu batu Amethysnya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Bayaran dulu, baru amethys," ujar Hisagi lagi

"Tidak amethys dulu," ujar Byakuya.

"Nggak! Ntar kayak di episode sebelumnya! Utang pisang aja belum loe bayar, di tambah lagi uang mencari kelinci," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Jadi loe berani melawan gue?! "ujar Byakuya seraya mengacungkan sebuah pistol.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujar Hisagi seraya menodongkan pistol andalannya.

"Oke! 1! 2! 3! Tembak!" ujar Byakuya

Dan pertarungan kembali berlanjut dengan peperangan pistol air(lah?).

Semenjak saat itu sang polisi biksu aka Ikkaku menghilang dari peredaran(lah?).

**TBC**

* * *

**Note**

**Baka Usagi: Kelinci bodoh**

**Yakiniku :Sejenis makanan jepang yang berupa daging bakar.**

**Hoouzukimaru gun: Sebuah pistol machine gun yang mempunyai kecepatan dan akurasi tinggi.**

**Lucky Shot: Tembakan beruntung**

"**Ahirnya! Setelah lama saya kembali melanjutkan cerita gaje ini,"ujar Hikary**

"**Thor, kog makin gaje gini?"tanya Hisagi.**

"**Udah, mau gimana lagi. Oke minna, makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefave cerita ini. Sankyu! 3! Mind to RnR lagi?"**


End file.
